tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexander Ultima Lucidium (Age of Industry)
Alexander Ultima Lucidium, often referred to as Alexander or Ultima, is a young Imperial teenager who works as a freelance mercenary and sniper. Physical Appearance Alexander is a 15 year old. As such, his muscle mass and height (177 cm) are both relatively lower than his more matured peers. His hair is black, as is his iris colour; he is often seen wearing a camouflaged set of attire, complete with a cloak and backpack. He wears a belt around his waist, which carries his canteen, dagger, pistol and two spring-powered clips for his rifle. Biography Born into the renowned gunsmith family of Ultima, Alexander grew up amongst the midst of burning steel and cracking gunshots. As was expected of an Ultima child, Alex proved to be adept at both crafting and handling these implements of destruction; by the age of 10, he was already able to handle a firearm with considerable skill, having once shot a skeever through the head from 70 meters away with a flintlock pistol. This valuable skill, however, made him a lucrative target for bandits wishing to add a powerful, if unwilling member to their ranks. He was abducted at the age of 13 by a roving band of sky pirates who surrounded him while he was hunting in the woods. The moment he was allowed to wield a firearm during a raid, however, he immediately turned on his captors, killing three with shots to the head and wounding a few more in fashions that ensured sterility for the rest of their lives. Alex escaped to the surrounding countryside after looting the bodies of the dead, stealing from blacksmiths and shops to support his life. His signature weapon, the Nox, was created from the parts of tens of looted firearms, its ammunition crafted from whatever parts he could find. Alexander soon disappeared from official records, having become a hunter and de facto mercenary. Equipment As a sniper, Alexander's outfit matches his role. His camouflage attire can be quickly and easily customised to fit his surroundings. His primary weapon, the custom bolt-action sniper rifle Vacous Nox, fires 12.7mm rounds, with a 3-round clip. Its advanced bolt-action mechanism allows for a vastly higher burst fire rate than the usual flintlock weaponry used by most, and the high caliber makes it a devastating weapon. However, the Nox is harder to reload when a clip has been exhausted. When trying to conserve ammunition for the Nox or when confronted in close range, Alexander switches to either his flintlock pistol or dagger, both of which are suitable for dispatching enemies, but completely fall short of the rifle's sheer range and destructive power. When needed to clear out buildings, Alexander also has a stash of Molotov cocktails. Personality Alexander, due to his young age and rough childhood, may come off as quiet and antisocial. With friends, however, he is slightly more open. During combat or business, however, he always has a no-nonsense attitude. Appearances * Age of Industry II: Ashes of the Past Trivia * Alexander's middle name, Ultima, was inspired by the PGM Ultima Ratio French Sniper Rifle. Ultima Ratio is latin for "The Last Resort"; Ultima Lucidium means "The Final Judgement". Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mercenaries Category:Imperials